Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Old Man McGucket: (voice over) Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force! The episode begins with the Magic Beacon of Light, it was shining every evening to show the way. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, look how beautiful the light is. Nina Vincent: Isn't that the Magic Beacon of Light? John Silver: Aye, Nina, it is. Oce every thousands of years, the Magic Beacon of Light will shine signaling across the night sky showing anyone who'd dare find One Piece at the next location. Captain Emmett: Fascinating, that should should definitely work to our advantage once we find it. Stanley Pines: You never know, Emmett, but we'll find out soon enough. Ford Pines: It only last once every evening this year, let's keep following the light. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Ford. (to Bendy) Keep moving towards the light, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: Aye Aye, Captain. So, they contineud making their way twords the light. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's fortress, he was running low on the Resurrection Crystals. Captain Whisker: Blast, I'm running low on me crystal. With no choice, he started to resurrected and revive Octomus the Master and his followers. Octomus the Master: Who are you!? Captain Whisker: I be Captain Whisker, the most noctorious pirate of them all. Imperious: How can we repay you for your help? Captain Whisker: For starters, we help each other with our revenge against the Power Rangers. Octomus the Master: Very well, we accept your offer. Captain Whisker: Good, then it has been arranged. Back with Emmett and his crew suddenly, there wa a huge red alert. Captain Emmett: Looks like we've got a red alert. Ford Pines: (realizing what's on the screen) It's Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, and the Eight Terrors. Stanley Pines: It must be Whisker's dirty work! Crystal Garcia: You're kidding me? Bendy Jackson: What can we do? Ford Pines: There's only one group of Power Rangers from Briarwood who can help us. Captain Emmett: Really, and who might that be? Stanley Pines: You guys are gonna find out, Emmett. So, they quicky set a course for the docks not too far from Briarwood. Sure enough, Ford Pines got help from the Mystic Rangers and their allies as they arrived on the ship. Ford Pines: I would like to thank you all for coming in short notice. Leanbow: We're honored, Ford. Nick Russell: Long time no see, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Good to see you again, Nick. Udonna: Hello, Maria. Maria Swanson: Udonna, it's so good to see you. Daggeron: It's good to see you again as well, Mira. Mira Ramon: Likewise, Daggeron. Then, Captain Emmett, Nick, and thier friends started making plans to stop Captain Whisker. Captain Emmett: So, what should we do about stopping Captain Whisker. Nick Russell: The way I've notice, he must be going after that very light. Koragg: Yes, the Beacon of Light. Leanbow: The very source that holds the key of finding One Piece. Ford Pines:???, . Udonna: ???, . Marine the Raccoon: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5